Photonic stimulation using lasers involves the use of visible, near infrared, or ultraviolet light to induce a physiological or neurological response in living cells and tissue as a direct result of the absorbance of light by the living cells and tissue. With traditional applications, the light is imposed directly on the affected cells and tissue to treat localized pain, inflammation and edema, wounds, inflamed oral tissues, ulcerations, burns, dermatitis, and acne.
Classical acupuncture (literally, needle puncture) involves inserting very fine gauge needles, generally, 0.16-0.46 mm in diameter, into the body at selected sites, called acupuncture points. Stimulation of such sites by the needle, including those in the ear and hand, but including many other points, has indirect effects on other areas of the body. Treatments include pain management, including pain caused by headaches and migraines and osteoarthritis, nausea and vomiting, and stress management, including post-traumatic stress syndrome (PTSD).
Although fine gauge, acupuncture needles are invasive, in that they physically break the skin, and may not be suitable for those with a fear of needles, such as small children. In addition, classical needle acupuncture carries the risk of localized soreness, bleeding, and infections, including perichondritis and chondritis. Furthermore, acupuncture needles cannot be easily adjusted to optimize their effects. Finally, deaths due to complications following classical needle acupuncture treatment, although rare, have also been reported, albeit the result of improper technique or treatment, or both.
The use of lasers, to stimulate specific target points on the body, including classical acupuncture sites, particularly in the outer ear or hand, have recently been shown to produce physiological and neurological effects similar to classical needle acupuncture while being non-invasive. Such devices typically have wavelengths ranging from ultraviolet (less than ca. 390 nm) to infrared (up to about ca. 900 nm). Not only is wavelength responsible for the color of the light, it helps control the depth of penetration into the skin. Higher wavelengths, higher power, and power density provide greater depth of penetration. However, depth of penetration is also affected by the thickness and pigmentation of the skin.
Conventional methods of directing light sources include manually holding and manipulation or securing the light in a fixed position relative to the target point. Such protocols can be inconvenient for operation and may cause the positioning of the light beam to become unstable. Further, no allowance is made to simultaneously and independently position and control multiple light sources.
Thus, there is a need for light-based physiological and neurological stimulation that provides one or more stable, controller-directed light sources, such as lasers and LEDs, to stimulate specific points on the body, particularly on the outer ear, utilizing physiological and neurological feedback for dynamic, real-time modification of the protocol.